


[Cam_70X_XX_XX]

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505





	[Cam_70X_XX_XX]

　　電視、沙發、空酒杯、我和你。  
　　沉浸在夜間重播老電影中，Simon也不知道有什麼能看了。他關心的從來不是眼前的事。  
　　褐髮的男人依偎在他的肩膀上，嘴裡迷迷糊糊地唸著像是什麼聽不懂的咒語，大概又是古語言。Simon記得他問過意思，不過Simon不記得了－－這得怪酒精。  
　　反正大概是情話，他喝醉都跟平常冷靜的樣子不同。  
　　這麼想著的年輕人瞥向Colin一眼，一團亂的頭髮和緊閉著的雙眼（準確來說是單眼）……他什麼時候才要刮鬍子？一不小心就看得入迷，無論是半闔的唇瓣還是若隱若現的鎖骨……他最終嚥下了心裡糟糕的想法。

　　不知道什麼時候開始的，想要就這樣讓他依賴，不需要滿口謊言，就靜靜的互相感受著對方的體溫。  
　　不過，不論是我還是他，都還是對對方有那麼點戒心，畢竟不知道何時會被丟下－－或許只是我單方面的擔憂。  
　　  
　　腦裡一片混亂，金髮的年輕人理智被酒精沖昏了頭。回過神來自己已耽溺在和男人的烈吻中，混雜著菸草和紅茶的味道。令人意外的是他沒有抗拒，大概是酒精吧。  
　　「Simon……」細碎的水聲中清楚聽到自己的名字，年長的男人搭上了對方的肩，那股熱度沿著臉頰渲染到整個身體，慾望如火一般的延燒著無法熄滅。  
　　雖然很溫柔了，但突然被進入的感覺還是不太好。即使Simon已經用了對方的白濁和唾液試圖潤滑，年長的一方仍覺得自己像被龐然大物給狠狠侵犯，嘴唇被咬的發白要出血還不肯發出一絲求饒。  
　　這傢伙在性事上不肯示弱，一副高高在上的樣子。不過會配合扭動腰肢這點倒是滿可愛的……或許是想讓自己感覺不像被動方？  
　　鮮明的齒痕印在鎖骨上頭，噢、他總算是發出了一些低吟。年輕人發現到對方的軟肋後變本加厲地四處啃咬著，Colin原先壓抑的齒縫逐漸洩漏出比平常高幾度的叫聲，加上一直頂撞著敏感地帶，迷糊的痛和快感中他快看不清對方的面容，原本帶嘲諷的話語也變成了零碎的喘息和哀嚎。  
　　在雙腿發顫後，他身上的男人絲毫沒有要停歇的意思。似乎是注意到了自己已經無力回應了，略微沙啞的嗓音在耳廓打轉。明明粗暴卻又如此溫柔……無法理解。

　　「晚安。」  
　　夜還長。


End file.
